


Moth to a Flame

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Green Eyes, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel. This is a poem about them first realizing their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a poem before, no idea where this came from. It's definitely something different. I hope you enjoy this.

Blue, piercing the heavy darkness,  
Searching, finding, meeting green.  
Time stops as gazes lock.  
Like a moth to the flame,  
Blue is drawn to green.

Gravity pulls them together,  
Closer, closer, resistance is futile.  
First touch as fingers meet.  
Careful at first, ever bolder,  
Blue and green merely inches apart.

Two hearts beating faster,  
Breathing speeds up.  
Nerves are on fire as lips meet.  
Desire rushes fast, dizzying.  
Suddenly - darkness, loneliness.

Eyes open in the dark.  
Ears listen hard into the night.  
Pulse quickens as wing beats sound.  
Blue, piercing the heavy darkness.  
Searching, finding, meeting green.


End file.
